Snakes And Lions, Wolves And Toads (working title)
by A Dwimor
Summary: After realizing that no one but Dumbledore seems to know the location of Harry Potter, Remus and Severus set off to discover what else has been kept from them in the name of the "Greater Good." Not slash.


**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

Remus Lupin lay in the shadow of a grand oak, his clothes in tatters, his face bloody. The previous night had been a full moon. He had taken refuge in a wooded valley a few miles from a small muggle town. It was remote enough to avoid the possibility of some poor bastard being bitten, but also availed him of needed supplies, medical and otherwise. The wolf shuddered then winced.

The sun was creeping over the horizon, but he found he had neither the strength nor the impetus to raise himself to his feet. Lupin's mind turned to his friends, as they usually did in the aftermath of the full moon. In the old days, the other marauders would have been at his side, helping him stand like a man, instead of leaving him to remain curled on the ground like the animal he was.

The bitter taste of regret filled him as he finally moved and crawled closer to the oak trunk, attempting to lever himself to his feet. His knees gave out from under him and he crumpled back to the ground. Guilt overcame his self pity, his mind turning from the marauders to Harry Potter. What kind of 'uncle' was he, that he did not even check on his best friend's child?

The boy would not even remember him now. Nine years was a long time. Albus' warning flashed into his mind. "You must think of Harry's safety, my boy. You cannot adopt him. He is safe where he is." And that was all that was said. No attempt to coerce him into revealing Harry's location had worked, he had been met with misdirection and refusals. He had never been allowed even a short visit, for the sake of Harry's "safety."

Familiar pain that followed his transformations lanced through the wolf and a deep well of anger and bitterness bubbled up in his chest as his vision darkened, and he knew no more.

...

Amber eyes opened and looked about a small shack, cluttered with herbs. Remus' brow furrowed as a wrinkled face came into view above the cot he lay on, smiling rather hideously.

"I thought ye'd never wake!" Rasped the old hag.

Remus touched his clean face, and his arms and chest, finding a healing salve had been administered to all of his injuries.

"I found ye alone in the woods and figured ye could use some help. Rough transformation, sonny boy?" The hag cackled.

Great. A cackler. Remus blinked. "Yes. It was unpleasant. If you knew what I was, why did you bring me to your...home?"

"Had a nephew like you. I know when it's safe ter approach. And ye don't stink of darkness like some."

"Well. Thank you. I am in your debt."

The hag gestured about her wildly. "None o' that now! I'll hear no talk of debts. The only thing I want from ye is a promise."

"A promise?" Remus tried not to look worried.

The hag produced a massive jar of some sort of powder. "Take this as a tea once a day. It'll help with that nasty malaise yer seem te have. Couldn't go a minute without ye mumblin' somethin' depressin' in yer sleep!"

...

A week later, Severus Snape sat on the floor in front of his fireplace and watched the flames play in front of him, the only light in his chambers; they danced and twisted, creating a strange dichotomy of nightmare and dream, the shadows in the room dark and foreboding, but the warmth and the gentle circle of light closest to the fire a cocoon of comfort.

Slowly, he detached mentally from his physical body, barely breathing. He enjoyed this stillness, this feeling of being out of phase with the living.

His shade-like state aided the sorting and processing of his thoughts, allowing him to finally throw them behind his occlumency wall. Finished, he retreated to the barren landscape of his mental stronghold and gloried in his hard-won calm.

Which was shattered by the sound of Albus Bloody Dumbledore's disgustingly honeyed voice floo calling him.

"Severus my boy! What are you up to?"

Severus-Definitely-Not-Anyone's-Boy grit his teeth. He knew without opening his eyes that the headmaster was twinkling at him.

"What. Do. You...Want...Albus? I. Am. Busy."

"Could you bring an extra strength calming draught from your stores up to my office? Quickly?"

Severus opened his eyes. "What has happened, Headmaster?"

"I have a visitor. I am afraid he needs that potion rather badly."

Severus could hear the strain in Dumbledore's voice. "Right away." He replied, unfolding himself from in front of the fire and heading for his storeroom.

...

Severus stepped out of the floo, scanning Dumbledore's office. Remus Lupin stood in front of the headmaster. Severus' initial revulsion at finding a marauder before him was tempered with glee when he realized that the wolf was in a towering rage and pitching a royal fit.

Severus sat down with an almost smile in a nearby chair to enjoy the spectacle before him.

"Remus, please dear boy, calm down."

"I will NOT CALM DOWN, Albus!

"My dear boy,..."

"I'm not your dear boy!"

"Remus -"

"Tell me where Harry is!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. In nine years Remus hadn't been apprised of Wonder-Boy's location or allowed to visit? The man was practically the boy's uncle. Dumbledore hadn't told Severus either, but he wasn't personally connected with the boy, only his mother. Even after pledging to protect the boy he hadn't questioned his location. Severus had simply been told the child was safe where he was until he got to Hogwarts, protected by unbreakable wards, his location secret for his security. But for Albus not to tell the wolf...

"Remus, you know that with your condition, it is not safe. Harry is happy and healthy. I have placed him with a stable family. They have been taking care of him as if he was there own. It would be cruel to disrupt his peace."

"The sneaky insinuations and guilt trips aren't going to work on me! I'm not so easily manipulated now, I found a fix and it's doing wonders for me!"

"A fix? You've found a cure for Lycanthropy?" Surprise was writ on the headmaster's face, and despite himself, Severus leaned forward, ever the interested potion master.

"No, my depression!" Remus made an attempt to calm himself. "I apologize for losing control. However, I still want to see Harry, or at least know his location." Lupin crossed his arms, resembling a petulant child.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "It is for his protection that his location is kept secret. However, I will contact his guardians and see if they will let him correspond with you by muggle post. That is the best I can do. For now."

Lupin frowned, then sighed. "Fine."

"You may bring your letters to me and I will address and send them."

Lupin's face reddened. "Fine!" He snapped. Severus smirked. Thought he would get the address that way, did he?

"Severus, if you could leave us, we won't be needing that calming draught after all. Thank you."

Remus whirled. Despite his acute sense of smell he hadn't consciously noted the arrival of the potion master. "Severus. Good to see you." He said, a restrained, but firmly polite note to his voice.

"Now now, let's not lie, wolf." Severus sneered and stalked out of the door and down the stairs, heading for the main entrance.

...

Lupin was trudging down the path to the gates of Hogwarts, drawing his cloak tighter about him, trying to ignore the rain, heading to The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. A nice draft of something strong was what he needed.

"Lupin."

The wolf stuttered to a halt, looking about himself suspiciously. "Severus?"

"Right here you oaf. Just by the gates. Though I'm not certain my disillusionment charm works when it comes to Albus, so this may be pointless." The dark haired man came into view as if he had stepped around a corner, then just as quickly faded.

"Head to the forest. We can speak there."

...

Lupin twisted his head about, not sure which direction Severus would be appearing from. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Remus sighed, turning around. Snape was smirking. In the dappled eerie light beneath the trees the man looked for all the world like a vampire ready to spring for the kill.

"Strange place for a conversation, Severus. I belong in woods such as these, but the Forbidden Forest can be dangerous for an ordinary wizard." Lupin said quietly.

Severus curled his lip. "A skilled Witch or Wizard ought never to be frightened even in the darkest forest, because they should be sure in their soul that the most terrifying thing in the forest is themself."

Remus rolled his eyes. "What did you wish to speak to me about, Severus? Do you know where Harry is?" Lupin queried eagerly.

"No."

Remus slumped. "Oh."

"Dumbledore never told me specifically the boy's location or his guardians. Understandable, perhaps, the less I could give up under duress the better. However, I was quite surprised to hear he had no contact with you."

"Something I am seeking to fix."

"Why the hell haven't you pressed the old bastard for information before now?" Snape demanded, his arms crossed.

Lupin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze off to the right. "A strange sort of...guilt...and self pity. And fear. And I just assumed Albus knew best. He always manipulated the topic away before when I brought it up. And I let him." Remus sighed. "Albus would use my depressive nature and self hatred and fear of causing harm to those I love. I recently received a tea that has been helping my mental state. I will not let him fob me off anymore."

"Well well. The wolf finally discovered anti-depressants." Severus cackled.

Remus sighed. Did everyone cackle now? Was it the new thing? "Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

"Remain in Hogsmeade. I plan on doing some...research. I'm sure you will be interested in the outcome." Severus drawled.

"I can help..."

"No need."

"Let me at least accompany-"

"No." Snape snapped, and disappeared.

Lupin sighed and scrubbed at his head irritably. "Alright. I'll be at the Hog's Head if you need me." He said to empty space.

...

Severus curled his lip at the smell of piss and vomit in the alley as he transfigured his robes into a well tailored long coat and black shirt and trousers, and tied his hair back. He jumped over what he was fairly certain was a dead dog, and stepped out onto the slimy street.

Cokeworth was still as charming as ever.

In the fog, the line of row houses was one long strip of grey. Severus ignored the children playing in the street as they parted for him like the red sea for Moses. When one audacious but not completely talentless hand attempted to sneak into his coat pocket and search for his wallet he struck like a snake, clenching the wrist for a moment then throwing it away from himself like one would a piece of trash and resumed his march to the end of the street. Then stopped.

His destination was boarded up, the tiny-once-neat garden overgrown. He stared, guilt, nostalgia, and fear assaulting him. Lily's parents were not in residence, and thus, neither was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Albus had mentioned muggle post when speaking of Lupin's future correspondence, which was why his destination had been Cokeworth in the first place.

Severus shook his head, and knocked on the next house over. A rather harassed looking woman answered the door, a bewildered looking blond child on her skinny hip.

"Aye? What is i' you're wantin'?" She scratched out.

"I'll not take up your time, I was just wondering if you knew of the Evanses? They lived next door to you, or they did. I don't know when they left. Older couple."

"Nah. Never 'eard of 'em. What's a toff like yeu doing ou' here anyways?" The woman looked him up and down suspiciously.

"Never mind." Severus grumbled. He whirled and she slammed the door. He went up to the house on the other side of the Evans' old dwelling and knocked once more.

A tall, dark skinned old woman in a faded floral dress opened the door, piercing him with a curious gaze as she sized him up.

"I'll not take up your time - "

She interrupted him, surprised. "Now then! It's the Snape child, innit! Come in, boy!"

Severus blinked his black eyes.

The woman held the door wide and gestured him in impatiently. "Come on then!"

He stepped warily into the house.

The old woman gestured to the door to the minuscule parlor, and he stepped through and followed her directions to a ratty but clean old couch. She seated herself opposite him.

"Ye gaggin' boy? Want some scran?"

"Nah, 'm mint..." Severus trailed off, realizing what he said, and scowled. "No thank you, I do not need anything."

The old woman chuckled, then spoke."Ye 'aven't been in this slum fer years. Neither 'as yer girl."

Severus stiffened. "Lily died nine years ago. I came here to see about her parents. Are you aware of their whereabouts?"

The old woman softened. "M' sorry lad. 'Fraid I don' know much. Came 'ome one day 'bout nine year ago same as ye mentioned and the 'ouse was boarded up as ye saw it. Word was they died in a gas leak. Maybe yer dah knows more. 'E knew yer girl's old man, didn' 'e?"

Severus' lip twitched as he fought a disgusted sneer. "He still lives on Spinner's End?" He drawled, shoving down the anger that rose in him.

"Aye child, 'e does." The woman answered, entirely aware of what the question revealed. It didn't surprise her.

"Thank you for your assistance."

...

"Bloody-" Severus lost his last thread of patience and kicked open the sticking warped back door of his childhood home with his dragon-hide boots. "-HELL."

He stepped over the threshold into the dirty kitchen, curling his lip at the smell of rot and decay. The wobbly duct taped table held multiple empty cans of cheap beer on it's stained surface, the sink was filled with dishes, and the room buzzed with flies.

Severus growled something in disgust, and stalked to the door to the rest of the house. He stopped in the living room and looked around for a body that would surely be the source of the miasma present. Ensconced in the sofa was the snoring form of Tobias Snape. Severus stood still for a moment, considering. The man was smaller and more sickly than the last time he had seen him, his brown hair gone, replaced with grey, his face more lined than the son remembered. Severus had left when he was seventeen, and had been barred from the house after his mother died, when Tobias saw the Dark Mark freshly carved into his arm.

He curled his lip as he stepped closer, reconsidering waking the man, reeking as he did of alcohol. It would be so easy to snuff him out, insensible as he was. Not that it would be much of an effort under other circumstances. He'd always fantasized about killing Tobias when he was a boy, usually when nursing some hurt dealt by him. His wand hand twitched. . . But no. If he was going to dispose of Tobias he would so it with his bare hands when the bastard was sensible. As of this moment he simply did not have the time. Perhaps another day.

Severus' patricidal fantasies were abruptly dispelled when his gaze was caught by a paper with his name, resting on the coffee table. He picked it up.

 _To my heir Severus Snape, son of Eileen Snape née Prince,_

 _You have certainly cultivated an interesting reputation, based on the individuals I interviewed whilst investigating you. One of them was a former student of yours; It was quite amusing to have to assure them that the Princes are not normally vampiric._

 _As my only living descendant you will inherit the Prince holdings. I have not made this decision lightly. As a half-blood raised in the muggle world you invariably lack certain qualities that are essential to our dignity as an old established pureblood family. This, I hope, you will strive to remedy. I was extremely pleased to learn you are not a squib, if you had been, the holdings would have went to the ministry._

 _Your grandmother and I loved your mother dearly, and though we have never met you, I would hope that you would respect our memory and the memory of your ancestors and preserve your inheritance to the best of your ability._

 _I am too ill to exert myself, otherwise I would meet you in person; my healer tells me I will not last the week. Once I die, you will receive letters from Gringotts and my lawyer regarding my will. I have learned that you are a potions master at Hogwarts, therefore I will send this letter in duplicate and direct the same to be done with the others, a copy of each going both to Hogwarts and Spinner's End._

 _Eoghan Prince_

Severus finished the rather short letter in a state of shock. He had assumed his mother had been disinherited, but apparently not, or at least the Princes were amenable to leaving their legacy to her spawn as an innocent party.

The letter itself was short and to the point. It was dated six months previous to the current date. _Why had he never received the Hogwarts copy?_ Severus shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog and looked up from the letter, glaring at Tobias. "Where the hell is the rest of this copy you old bastard? He said he was sending more." He muttered.

Severus turned and stalked up the stairs, slamming open the door of the largest of the two bedrooms, causing it to bounce off the wall. He relished the agression in the action. Clothes were strewn about, the bed unmade. In the corner was the old battered desk he remembered, and he strode over to it, pausing as he reached for the drawer, looking at a broken picture frame tossed casually on the desk.

Spidery cracks in the glass partially obscured the picture of a dark haired woman holding a baby, a tiny smile on her lips. Severus picked it up, and looked at it for a moment. He knew it was his mother, and assumedly the larval bundle was himself. Her sharp features would always soften ten-fold on the rare occasions that she smiled, her slate grey eyes dancing behind her dark hair.

He broke apart the frame and took out the picture, quickly stuffing it into his pocket, then opened the drawer, rifling through until he found all he was looking for. Time to leave.

...

The will had been read, the Prince house elf Stubbins had been summoned, and he had apparated the goblin agent Grinlor and Severus to the gates of the Prince family home. Castle, rather. It was a rather shocking experience.

Severus was still as stone in his chair, staring at his fire in his Hogwarts quarters. His dark eyes were hooded as suspicion after suspicion danced across his mind.

Someone had been tampering with his mail.

Harry Potter's location was a secret kept even from his quasi-godfather by Albus Dumbledore.

The Evanses were presumably deceased, in suspicious circumstances.

The knowledge that he had property and significant assets had been kept from him.

Severus stood up from his couch to move to the small kitchenette in his quarters, grabbing a wineglass and a bottle of wine, uncorking it with a motion and filling the glass halfway. He swirled it for a moment, staring at the blood red substance.

The Goblins were furious when they realized that his Gringotts accounts had apparently been tampered with, and his missives intercepted. They had taken note of his magical signature (as no one was capable of faking such a thing) and had issued him new keys to his holdings, including the family home, and had given him a list of the house elves bound to him. It was not an unpleasant place, the scenery was picturesque, nestled as it was into a remote part of the Scottish Highlands. He had learned at Gringotts that it was not the only family seat, but they had sold their other properties during a fierce bout of persecution from muggles a few hundred years ago, and those holdings had been destroyed, after very little time in the hands of the new owners.

Severus shook his head, attempting to clear it of the thoughts of his abrupt change in fortunes...And cursed, as he realized what he had forgotten. He was going to need to go back to Gringotts before it closed. The Goblins kept a copy of every will that involved items in their bank. Lily and Potter's will would be no exception. It could be viewed at any time by legal counsel, ministry officials in certain circumstances, or persons mentioned in the will. He shot out of his chair and grabbed his cloak. He was going to need The Wolf.

...

 **Author's Note: I am posting this as a sort of preview, as I have not finished this fic and plan on doing so before posting more, and this chapter might get a complete overhaul. I wanted to see how people would react to it, so I posted what I had.**

 **I am basing this version of Tobias on Ms. Anthrop's fic "A Whiff Of Cordite," and accepted most of it as canon and an unofficial prequel to my story. I like her version of Tobias Snape: a former idealist with a myriad of issues. Usually Tobias is depicted as only an ignorant drunk, and while I have no love for him as a character, it makes sense that he had some quality that drew a wealthy pureblood female to him besides him being just a means to rebell against her stuffy family.**

 **I am not connected with Ms. Anthrop. Go check her page out.**

 **I apologize to anyone from the area where "Cokeworth" is supposed to be, I attempted to write the regional accent but may have botched it spectacularily. Mancunian accent is what I was going for. Please tell me if I got the slang wrong. I am from a completely different continent.**

 **Thanks to my unnoficial beta Starsailor Iphigenia for not sending a nuclear missile in my general direction for harassing them at 3:30 a.m. to read and edit what I had written before I went to sleep.**


End file.
